Elle n'aurait pas deviné
by elleay sahbel
Summary: Quand Ron et Harry vinrent lui demander, embarrassés, à lui parler, elle émit des hypothèses toutes plus dramatiques les ues que les autres... Elle ne s'attendait pas à CELLE-LA et encore moins à la requète qui suivit...


**Disclaimer : **L'univers d'Harry Potter à JK Rowling appartient.

**Rating: **K+ pour évocation d'homosexualité ? Le rating correct j'ignore. M'aider vous pouvez. De l'aide bienvenue en l'occurence serait ! ^^

**Pairing: **Ron/Harry, Hermione, mention de Neville, Ginny et Draco.

Ce one-shot pour la** troisième nuit du Fof **écrit est. Au** défi "Devinette" **il répond. Le principe de cette nuit facile est :** un défi par heure **est lancé. Mais comme du retard j'ai, une heure je ne mets pas, mais moins. Désolée je suis, je prends donc moins le temps pour écrire chaque one-shot. Mais qu'ils vous plairont et qu celui-ci vous plaira j'espère ! **Forum Francophone **le vrai nom du **Fof **est. Le **FIC ( Front d'Incitation aux Commentaires) **sur ce forum il y a. Des défis bizarres il y a aussi. Comme aujourd'hui, parler comme **Yoda **nous devons. ^^ Obligés bien sûrs nous ne sommes pas. ^^

Bonne lecture, que vous vous amuserez j'espère !

.

* * *

.

Elle n'aurait pas deviné.

.

.

- Hermione, on peut te parler s'il te plait ?

La jeune femme releva la tête et délaissa son livre au profit de ses meilleurs amis. Quand ils commençaient une phrase de cette manière, c'est que c'était important ET qu'ils avaient fait une bêtise. Elle soupira.

- Qu'y a-t-il cette fois ? Vous avez déchiré vous devoirs ?

Ils hochèrent la tête négativement.

- Vous avez fait exploser le couloir est et vous avez trois mois de retenue, et ne pouvez donc pas vous rendre à Préaulard demain ?

Nouveau hochement de tête négatif. Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Vous avez insulté un professeur et il vous a entendu ?

Même mouvement négatif. Ce n'était pas assez grave, se dit Hermione en voyant la mine déconfite de ses amis.

- Vous avez blessé gravement Malfoy et il est à l'infirmerie ?

- Tu te rapproches… murmura Harry d'une petite voix misérable.

Ca devait être très très grave.

- Vous avez envoyé Malfoy à Sainte-Mangouste après vous être battus comme des chiffoniers et démolit la moitié du château, terrorisé les élèves et les professeurs, ramassant retenues et honte d'avoir blessé Malfoy ?

- Y a pas que du mauvais… Déclara Ron, plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, sa voix tremblant légèrement.

Hermione les regarda à tour de rôles, vraiment inquiète à présent.

- Je ne vois pas… Oh, qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait tous les deux ? geignit-elle, effarée à l'idée de quelque chose de plus grave encore.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent, hésitants et honteux. Timidement, Harry prit la parole.

- On… On sort ensemble, Hermione. Moi et Ron, je veux dire, pas toi et moi, hein ! Enfin, je veux dire, Ron et moi on… Enfin… bredouilla-t-il.

Hermione les regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- De que quoi comment ? Vous ? Ensemble ?

Hochement de tête positif, cette fois.

- Et bien… Elle remit une mèche de ses cheveux en place, abasourdie mais heureuse. Félicitations !

Les deux garçons soupirèrent de soulagement, et se détendirent quelque peu.

Hermione, souriante mais toujours ébahie, leur demanda gentiment :

- Et c'est pour ça que vous vous mettiez dans un tel état ? Je suis ravie pour vous, enfin, à quoi vous vous attendiez ?

Elle sourit de nouveau, plus franchement et sûre d'elle, se remettant de sa surprise.

- Vous êtes mes meilleurs amis, je ne peux que vous souhaiter tout le bonheur du monde, quel que soient vos choix !

Voyant que les amis en question souriaient toujours aussi timidement et se regardaient plus l'air de dire « on lui dit ou on lui dit pas » que « Hourra, elle nous aime quand même, emrasse-moi mon amour. », elle se rappella que leur introduction signifiait importante ET problématique.

Ayant résolu la partie importance, elle plissa les yeux et continua, plus froidement :

- Et à présent quel est le _problème_ ?

- Ben… Il se regardèrent, gênés…. On s'embrassait dans la salle commune… (Ils rougirent et sourirent béatement)… et heu… un peu plus, quoi !... ( les sourires s'agrandirent) … quand Neville et Ginny sont arrivés. Ils sont tombés dans les pommes et l'infirmière parle d'un choc important… En sortant de l'infirmerie, ils vont expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, et c'est de notre faute si ils sont dans cet état alors… On aimerait éviter que ça se reproduise….

Ils prirent une grande inspiration et la Gryffondore se dit que le pire était à venir…

- Hermione, on a besoin de ton aide ! Comment on fait son coming-out ? On doit se tenir par la main ? S'habiller en rose ? Je veux pas porter de rose, et Harry non plus !Ou alors, il faut qu'on LE fasse dans la grande salle ? Et…

Elle aurait mieux fait de continuer son livre…

.

* * *

.

Voilà, plu j'espère que ça vous a. Mieux faire peut-être j'aurais pu, mais bien amusée je me suis ! ^^

Une review gentil de poster vous seriez, et ravie de les recevoir je serai ! ^^ Une review en yoda beaucoup m'amuserait ! ^^ Répondre de même je ferai... ^^

Que vous ayez passé un bon moment j'espère !

Biiisous !


End file.
